There is No Reason
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Kenapa seorang Yōichi Hiruma mencintai Mamori Anezaki? Pertanyaan ini dilontarkan Mamori; dan sukses membuat Hiruma bingung. Warning: pendek, kurang dari 1000 words. 8th fict, maap kalo jelek. RnR?


Setelah berbulan-bulan nggak nulis, saya kembali! *nggak ada yang nungguin kok*

_Publish_ pas lagi libur kakak kelas Ujian ;3

* * *

><p><em> <strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
>No Reason © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi<br>Story by : Yovi  
>Idea © forgot<br>Warning : Drabble, possible OoC, typo[s], HirumaXMamori, etc.  
>Let's start! <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ruang klub Saikyoudai Wizard tampak sepi. Itu karena semua anggota Saikyoudai Wizard sudah pulang, kecuali Sang Kapten dan Sang Manajer. Ya—Yōichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki.<p>

Saat itu, Hiruma dan Mamori sudah menginjak semester delapan, dan—_well_—mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak semester tujuh. Fakultas yang berbeda tentu bukan masalah bagi mereka—mereka masih bisa bertemu saat Saikyoudai Wizard latihan.

Dan—apalagi—mereka merupakan _kapten dan manajer_. Bisa menangkap maksudnya? Ya—mereka akan sering bersama. Baik mengatur strategi, latihan, atau pertandingan.

Tapi kelihatannya, sekarang ada hal yang sedang mengganggu pikiran manajer kita ini. Hal ini tampak dari adanya suatu kerutan di dahi Mamori.

"Hiruma-_kun_ ... ." Suara Mamori terdengar, mengalahkan suara ketikan _keyboard_ dari Hiruma—dan memecahkan keheningan.

_**Ctik.**_

Suara ketikan itu berhenti.

"... . Apa?" Sang Kapten menyahut sembari menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa ... kamu mencintaiku?" ujar Mamori _to the point_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, mungkin?

_**Deg**_

Hiruma membisu. Otaknya buru-buru mencari jawaban.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Otak Hiruma terus berputar.

Tapi—sialan—tidak bisa! Tidak ketemu!

Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruma tidak tahu _apa_ yang harus dikatakannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruma tidak tahu _apa_ jawaban pertanyaan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya tubuh Hiruma seperti membeku—otaknya _bingung_ mencari jawaban dari problema ini.

Ke mana perginya Menara Kotrol yang selalu siap mengelak?

Ke mana perginya otak jenius Hiruma yang selalu menyusun strategi yang _unusual_?

_'Cih.'_

Akhirnya, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan perlahan, "Aku ... _tidak tahu_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu."

Di luar dugaan Hiruma yang biasanya tepat, Mamori malah _tersenyum_. Tersenyum bahagia.

Hiruma hanya bisa memerhatikan tindakan Mamori yang di luar prediksinya.

Mamori berjalan mendekati Hiruma, lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan Hiruma. Senyum masih terlukis di wajah Mamori.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma terdiam—tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kamu malah _senang_?"

_'Apa maksud orang ini?'_ batin Hiruma, _'kenapa dia malah senang? Brengsek, kenapa dari tadi tingkah lakunya tidak bisa aku mengerti?'_

Kali ini Mamori yang terdiam. Lima detik kemudian ia malah memeluk Hiruma erat.

"Karena—_cinta sejati tidak butuh alasan_."

Hm.

Begitukah? Cinta sejati tidak butuh alasan ... .

Hiruma tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas pelukan Mamori.

**_._**

**_._**

**_THE END_**

**_._**

**_._**

Halo! Jadi juga _drabble_ yang diketik dalam waktu kurang dari sejam. Kalo aneh _maap_ ya.

Kembali bersama Yovi yang masih dalam pengerjaan chapter dua dari Investigate: Police Number! yang sudah ditelantarkan lebih dari 6 bulan. Udah beres sih sebenernya ...

Saya lagi puyeng dengan tugas bulan ini yang numpuk sih. Padahal keinginan tidur berkobar-kobar di hati #halah.

Tadinya judulnya malah mau dikasih 'AGAPE'—kasih yang tulus dan tidak mengharapkan balasan. Tapi gak nyambung XD

Makasih udah baca ya :D

RnR please? _Concrit_ dan _flame_ diterima dengan lapangan basket—eh—lapang dada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu sendiri; kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Karena kamu sering membelikanku _cream puff_."

" ... ."

"Bercanda, kok. Aku sendiri ... _tidak tahu_ kenapa aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm ... . Kita impas."

.

.

.


End file.
